


Recovery?

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Check notes for additional infos, Depression, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papy is trying his best, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Recovery, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne is supportive dumbass, sans needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: The monsters have been freed from the underground months ago. Everyone is accepted into the humans' society with some bumps here and there. The monsters are getting jobs and relationships and everything is happy!Well everyone, except a tiny skeleton who's still trying to get used to everything. Papyrus refuses to move out and leave his brother behind to wallow in his emotions alone and Undyne is here to help both of them with that.In fact, their whole friend group is committed to help sans get back to his feet.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), No Romantic Relationship(s), POSSIBLY - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. House?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! PLEASE READ !!
> 
> Hello! Thanks for joining me in the journey of this book!
> 
> At the start of every chapter I'll leave a note about possible warnings for the chapter. I don't plan on anything brutal but there might be parts to look out for.
> 
> That being said, no warnings apply to this one.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and have a good day!

It was a beautiful day on the surface world.

Everyone was making their way to work or school or wherever they needed to be. The sounds of the town filled the air in a pleasant way. It wasn't suffocating but not completely quiet either.

Humans along with monsters waiting for their train, peacefully making a conversation or yawning away the sleepiness of the morning.

The sun was barely shining atop the buildings, reflecting back from the shattered glass pieces and foil paper.

Papyrus hummed to himself, happy with his morning routine. It was a hour before his first class which meant he had plenty of time to stop by Undyne and Alphys' place. The two lovely girls got married just a few weeks ago, their break from work ending today.

Papyrus thought for a minute, should he grab some pastries from Muffet's cafe or should he just go straight to his friends'? Before he could get into a dilemma the train arrived with an unpleasant screech. 

He waited for the other passengers to get off before making his way to a less crowded corner. The ride was only 2 stops long so he quickly took out his phone to text Sans. His smile dropped a little when he noticed his brother didn't even check the messages he sent the previous day.

Papyrus spent the night at a colleague's place to talk about the classes they teach and match the topics a bit so he had to leave Sans alone. Even if they're nearly adults now, his brother wasn't doing well at all and Papyrus knew that.

He sighed and put his phone back to his pocket after sending his usual good morning message and waited for his stop to come. 

After getting off he quickly made his way to his friends' house and rang the doorbell. He expected a sleepy Alphys to open the door, Undyne is always in the heat of getting ready for the day but this time it was different to his surprise. Undyne opened the door, her hair messy and pajamas still on.

"Good morning!" Papyrus greeted enthusiastically.

"Pap what the hell are you doing here so early in the morning?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily. 

"Why it's 7:15 already! I usually come by at this time!" He thought for a second "Did you two forget to set the clocks for the fall timezone?" 

Undyne's eyes widened with realization. She ran back inside, probably to shake her wife awake. "PAPYRUS COME IN AND CLOSE THE DOOR" came a delayed response.

The skeleton did as he was told and gently locked the door shut. The house was pretty neat, only a few dishes or shirts laying here and there. He couldn't really blame them for it, they probably enjoyed the time off together not having to worry about work and such.

The two girls came running, fully dressed up some minutes later. Undyne was wearing her uniform and Alphys er.. "borrowed" one of her wife's shirts. It was quite obvious how it was just a little out of her formal style.

Papyrus giggled at their sight, both out of breath but ready for the day. He himself fixed his collar and dusted off his jacket. It wasn't really a special occasion but at the same time it was.

Asgore's teahouse was opening once again and they were about to stop by after work. Even Toriel agreed! The former king didn't want to make a big deal out of the event but Undyne insisted to bring everyone to celebrate.

They made their way into the police station where Undyne kissed Alphys goodbye, the other two walking to school together while Papyrus updated his friend on the latest events.

At the gate of the school they met up with Toriel as usual. She greeted them both with a warm smile and their classroom keys. They quickly thanked her and went their own ways, gathering their books needed for the upcoming classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit slow for now but it's only the start! It'll get better I promise!  
> 
> 
> Anywho. Thanks for reading! Take it easy pals! Until next time ♥️♥️♥️


	2. Starting up :p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a quick peek at how our small skeleton friend is doing.
> 
> I also have no beta reader so I am so sorry for any mistakes!! Please tell me if you spot any mistakes, I'll try my best to correct them asap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy well ironically compared to last chapter this one has quite a few tws!
> 
> TW: alcohol, depressive thoughts, suicidal thoughts intrustive thoughts, vomiting

Sans laid on the couch, not really listening to what Papyrus was saying. By his tone he was probably lecturing him again.. but that is just their usual morning routine. It was probably about his dirty socks again anyway so why should he care-

He shook his head slightly and focused on his brother's rough voice. "..and there will be leftovers at the bottom shelf of the fridge. I've made some chicken soup but there is still some of the fries you got from Grillby's restaurant if you want that." his voice quited down slightly "Both works for me juts eat something please.." he was sure Papyrus did not want him to hear that.. or maybe he did want him to hear it. He caught it either ways.

He heard papers shuffling and some footsteps getting closer to him but he still could not bother to open his eyes. 

"Sans, are you even listening to me?" the hurt in his brother's voice was enough motivation for him to look at him, head hurting from the sudden sharpness of the light. 

"Yea I am. Just zoned out a bit. Lefotvers in the fridge got it, you don't need to worry so much." he mushered his best smile and weakly bumped him in the arm. 

Papyrus took a mental note over how hazy Sans' eyelights were but decided to only ask about it later. He sighed, trying to push his concern as deep as he could. He really needed to meet up with Gary to talk about the upcoming assignment but he didn't like how spaced out his brother was acting lately. He has been staring into space at hours sometimes and only responded when someone shook him.

He picked up his bag carefully and made his way to the door. "If there is anything wrong don't hesitate to call me or Asgore. Both of us will be near.. like 10 minutes away walking."

"C'mon Paps it's only one day I'll be fine. Go have some fun." 

"Sans school is a really serious place I am the base of people's futures! I can not have some fun with their lives."

"Touché." he fired some fingerguns and laid back on the couch. His bro was always so determined to help people, he never understood where he got all that power. 

He heard the front door click shut - he must have zoned out again. Oh well. He only missed saying goodbye to Papyrus.. no big deal. He sighed and sat up, bones aching with exhaustion already. He really did not want to be left alone but he can't afford to hold back his loved ones even more.

He took a quick shortcut to the fridge and carefully opened it so he doesn't knock down anything by accident. Yep the box of leftovers where exactly where Papyrus said they will be. He reached for the bottle of whiskey and the fries. He thought for a moment and put back the fries - alcohol's got a better effect on an empty stomach anyway. He didn't want his brother to waste food on him anymore-

He shortcutted to his room and plopped down on his bed. Right, he's got a bed now. Papyrus refused to let him sleep on a dirty matress ever since they moved in even tho he insisted that is more than enough for him. He opened the bottle and took a swig, not even bothered by the burning sensation. He stared at his baby blue walls while sipping on his drink, mind wandering into places he usually would not let himself go anywhere near.

He switched bottles mindlessly when one was done, it didn't bother him when the tastes mixed at all. He didn't have the right to be picky with the way he slowly kills himself did he? He laughed bitterly at that, suddenly aware at the time passed. 

It was a little over midnight. It was completely dark in his room and he could have sworn it was even darker outside. He looked for his phone but his vision was way too blurry to find a dark object in a dark room. God he can't be left alone for 5 minutes can he? How did he loose his phone already? Papyrus always nags him to keep track of his things and he can't even do that. How useless.

He stood up, swaying slightly because of the alcohol. He looked out of his window, wondering actually how much damage he needs to take before he falls down. He only has one HP after all..

He shook his head - which was a major mistake. Nausea came rushing and he found himself sitting on the floor, throwing up his nonexistent guts like there is no tomorrow. His thoughts were rushing with bad to worse scerianos that he could get into with no one caring-- being near by. 

At that moment he heard a buzz- it was his phone. Right, Papyrus sends goodnight messages when he is out how could he forget. He laid his back against the wall, too weak to even try to text back.

Sans reached for the paper near by and started scribbling. Planning out his thoughts always helped so it could work here too.

'th in gs to do before i die' and he started writing away. Everything after that happened as a blur - he was in the kitchen again, knife in hand. He was not thinking he could not. He felt nothing at that moment only a slight spark of joy, the only reassurance he needed to know he is doing the right thing. He won't bother anyone anymore-

The morning sun was blazing at his face annoyingly. He only wanted to sleep for 5 more minutes why is everything so loud?

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking for a couple seconds to get used to the light. He looked around only to find himself laying on the livingroom carpet. Was yesterday only a dream? He spotted the knife a few feet away from himself, a sign that it was all real. His ears were ringing loud enough to make his headache at least ten times worse.

Sans glanced at the clock near by. Oh only 5pm. He is on tim-- PM?? He jumped up, ignoring the pain the movement sent thru his body. The tea shop opening is in 15 minutes, he can not be late. He quickly put on the clothes him and Papyrus prepared weeks ago just for this occasion and made a shortcut just behind the building. He needed to lean on the wall for a second, too fatigued to stand alone after everything.

There was friendly chatter filling the air, monsters and humans getting along and talking about everything and anything in a friendly manner. It was a real dream come thru for everyone. Frisk was bouncing around excitedly, almost bursting out of their skin from having to wait for the doors to open. To be fair everyone was acting pretty much the same. 

Undyne was kicking the ground in annoyance, getting dirt all over her high heels that she matched perfectly with Alphys. They were holding hands, equally as tense as the other just showing it in a very different way. 

Papyrus glanced around worriyingly. His brother was late..again. Usually he would not think too much of it but Sans has not replied to any of his calls or messages and they planned this event for weeks together. As he was about to ask the thirteenth monster if they saw him, the said skeleton walked out from a small crowd of people chatting with a careless smile on his face. Papyrus let out a relieved sigh and made his way to him.

"Hey bro. Sorry I'm late, could not find my tie haha." his tone was a bit forced, even for him. He cursed at himself mentally for that.

"Sans you haven't replied to any of my messages.. or calls.. Did something happen?" He asked in a careful tone. He didn't want to add oil to the fire in case something did happened. As Sans was about to reply Asgore's voice rang thru the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? Maybe.
> 
> I just realized i haven't updated this in almost a year so I had to do something about that. You guys were extremely nice about the first chapter as well so with all that kindness how could i not? <3   
> It's not as long as I'd like it to be but ehh it's a great start.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully see you soon!


End file.
